My Little Pony Friendship is Magic:Dragon Mother
by bman112
Summary: Sparks has never met his mother in a long time since he was a baby dragon. But would a friendship lesson from Twilight to find his mother work? He would have to travel over all of Equestria to find the shocking truth.
1. The letter

**My little pony friendship is magic is owned by Hasbro and DHX. I just own Sparks.**

It's another beautiful in Ponyvile. Inside Twilight's castle Sparks is sitting on the ground reading an old letter. Twilight and Starlight walk in.

Twilight:Mourning Sparks.

Sparks then hid the letter out of fear.

Sparks:Oh mourning girls. How was the friendship lesson?

Starlight:It was okay I learned not to use magic to fix my problems...What do you have behind your back?

Sparks(scared):Nothing!

Twilight uses her magic to grab the letter from Sparks and looks at it.

Twilight(confused):What is this?

Sparks:(sigh)It's a letter from my mom.

Twilight:Your mom?

Starlight:Why do you have a letter from your mom?

Sparks:Well after I was born my mom left me and my dad in the dragon lands and left this note. However no dragon can read it.

Twilight:It doesn't look like any hand writing I've seen.

Sparks:If it wasn't for that letter I would have forgotten all about her.

Starlight:Hmm...this does seem really old.

Twilight:...Hey I got an idea for a friendship lesson for you Sparks. Why don't you look for your mother?

Sparks:Twilight my mom left me when I was a baby. She probably wouldn't recognize me. And second how is looking for my mom a friendship lesson?

Twilight:Because everyone knows family are your best friends. We can even help you look.

Sparks:Twilight, I appreciate it but my mom's probably long gone.

Twilight:I'll get the whole gang together.

Twilight took off.

Sparks:(sigh)

Starlight:It will be fine Sparks.

Starlight walks out.

Sparks:I hope.


	2. The truth

**My little pony friendship is magic is owned by Hasbro and DHX. I just own Sparks.**

Twilight, Sparks and their friends are circled together to discuss the mission.

Rarity:Darling why didn't you tell us about your mother?

Sparks:I thought it wasn't a big deal.

Applejack:Well finding her is surly a bib deal sugar cube.

Rainbow Dash:I didn't know you even had a mom.

Sparks(mad):Yes I have a mom.

Twilight:All we can find out about his mom was this.

Twilight shows them the letter. Pinkie Pie begins to examine it.

Pinkie Pie:Hmm...Nope no clue where this came from.

Fluttershy: May I see?

Pinkie Pie hands the note to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: I think I know who can translate this.

Rainbow Dash:Wait you don't mean...

They cut to outside of ponyvile to see Discord.

Discord:Well isn't this a surprise. The Mane Six and Sparks coming to visit.

Rainbow Dash:Why are we evening asking Discord?

Fluttershy: Discord is a thousand years old. If there's history on a Equestria Discord knows it.

Discord:So what do I owe the pleasure on this meet and greet.

Twilight:We were hoping you can read this.

Twilight hands Discord the letter and he begins reading it.

Discord:Hmm...Hmm...I see...That can't be right.

The ponies and Sparks:Yes?

Discord:Well this is a very old language even before Celestia and Luna were born.

Twilight:That's why it didn't look familiar.

Sparks:But my parents met when they were teens. My mom couldn't have been that old.

Discord:The weird part is only a few ponies know this language.

Sparks:Then how did a dragon learn it?

Discord:Who said a dragon wrote it?

Applejack:Wait are you saying...

Applejack whispers into Pinkie's ear.

Pinkie Pie(shock):Sparks mom is a pony?!

Sparks then fainted.


	3. The reaction

**My little pony friendship is magic is owned by Hasbro and DHX. I just own Sparks.**

Everyone was back at the castle with Sparks sitting on a chair panicking.

Sparks(panic):How could my mom be a pony? That makes no sense.

Twilight:Does the letter really say that?

Discord:Well according to the letter, your mom is definitely a pony.

Sparks:How could this have happened?

Pinkie pie:Well your mom and dad probably met, fell in love and...

Sparks:I know how it happened! I...I just can't believe it.

Starlight:So your mom's a pony. It's not the end of the world or anything.

Sparks:It is to me. I always assumed my mom was a dragon.

Twilight:Well it does explain why you prefer to walk on all fours.

Pinkie Pie:And the pony tail.

Sparks(shock):Wait what!

Sparks looks behind him to see his normal dragon tail. Sparks gave Pinkie an annoyed look.

Pinkie Pie:Sorry.

Sparks:But if my mom was a pony why she leave me and dad? Was she ashamed to have a dragon as a son?

Twilight:Sparks you know that can't be true.

Rainbow Dash:Well it should be easier to find her now. She's probably somewhere in Equestria.

Twilight:Exactly once we find her, you'll be able to ask her any question you want. Including why she left.

Sparks:(sigh)Alright where do we start?

Twilight:Well we should start at the Canterlot archives. They'll probably tell us if any pony has been in the dragon lands before you were born.

Pinkie Pie:Road trip!


	4. Train ride to Canterlot

**My little pony friendship is magic is owned by Hasbro and DHX. I just own Sparks.**

At the Train station Twilight, Sparks, and their friends headed inside the train. While Spike, Discord, and Starlight are just there to see them off.

Twilight:Are you sure you don't want to come with?

Spike:I got to catch up on my comic book reading.

Starlight:And I got some friendship studying I have to do.

Discord:And I have some zzz's to do.

Twilight waved goodbye and heads in the train. The train takes off. Inside Sparks looks out the window looking worried.

Applejack:What's the matter sugar-cube? You seem down.

Sparks:I don't know is it possible that I don't and do want to see my mom at the same time?

Pinkie Pie:Your probably feeling angry that she left you and your dad. But you also feel happy and nervous that your going to meet your mom for the very first time. Your feeling anappous!

Sparks:That's not what I'm feeling.

Rarity:Then what are you feeling?

Sparks:I don't know upset. Scared. How would you feel about meeting your mom for the first time?

Rarity:Well my mom's abit stuck up. But I'm sure your mom would be thrilled to see you.

Sparks(sarcastic):Yeah right.

Twilight walks up to Sparks.

Twilight:Don't worry Sparks I'm sure everything will be fine.

Sparks stares out the train window.


	5. The archives

**My little pony friendship is magic is owned by Hasbro and DHX. I just own Sparks.**

The train stops at Canterlot and everyone was off the train and headed into town. They all headed to the castle. Inside the castle Princess Celestia is sitting on her thrown with two guard guarding the thrown room. Twilight and her friends walk in. The guard ponies pointed their spears at Sparks.

Sparks:Uh Twilight?

Twilight:It's okay fellas he's with us.

The guards put away their spears.

Guard pony:Sorry your highness can't be to careful.

Sparks walked with the group.

Celestia: Twilight what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?

Twilight:Well we were hoping you could help us with something.

Celestia: Of course.

Twilight:Well you see...

Pinkie Pie:We just found out that Sparks' mom is a pony!

Twilight:Pinkie!

Pinkie Pie:Sorry I got excited.

Celestia raised an eyebrow and the guards whisper to each other.

Celestia: Can you excuse us for a moment?

The guards head out.

Celestia: Are you sure about this?

Twilight:Well yes. We were going to the Canterlot archives to see if any pony has been to the dragon lands.

Celestia: Well no pony has been to the dragon lands for a thousand years. But we'll take a look.

Celestia leads the group to the Canterlot archives. Celestia pulls out a scroll and begins reading it.

Celestia: Well according to this no one has been to the dragon lands when you ponies were born.

Rainbow Dash:Wait how old is Sparks?

Sparks:In dragon years, I'm five.

Rainbow Dash:(laughing)

Twilight:Princess Celestia is there any pony who been going to the dragon lands.

Celestia: Hmm... well there was a professor who was trying to study dragons at Canterlot University. Maybe he would know more?

Twilight:Thank you princess.

The mane six and Sparks heads out of the archives.


	6. Finding Inkheart

**My little pony friendship is magic is owned by Hasbro and DHX. I just own Sparks.**

Everyone went inside Canterlot University getting weird looks from the students. Twilight, Sparks, and their friends went into the deans office. To meet dean Mathics.

Dean Mathics: Ah your majesty how can I help you.

Twilight:Well we were wondering if you can tell us if any of your students have been to the dragon lands in the past few years.

Dean Mathics: No none I can recall. But we do have a professor who has been studying dragons maybe you want to talk to her.

The mane six and Sparks left the office. They head to the office of professor StudyPants.

Twilight:Um professor?

A male white pony in a lab coat and a crazy mane looks up and sees Sparks.

Professor Study-pants:A dragon!

Professor Study-pants runs up to Sparks and begins studying him.

Professor Study-pants:What are your blood types? How do you breath fire? What do you normally eat?

Sparks:Uh Twilight?

Twilight:Actually we thought we could ask you a few questions professor.

Professor Study-pants:Oh of course how may I help you today princess?

Twilight:We were going to ask you if any of your students have been to the dragon lands in the past years.

Professor Study Pants:Hmm not that I know of.

Applejack:Surly one student must of.

Study Pants:Well there was one student, but I haven't talked to her after she graduated.

Sparks:What's her name?

Study Pants: Well her name was Inkheart. But like I said I haven't talked to her in years. But I'm sure the Dean would give you her address.

Twilight : Thank you so much.

They all left the room. Then a pony in a hoaded cape bumps into Sparks. The pony dropped a bunch of photos and took off.

Sparks : What was that about?

Sparks looks down at the photos to see a red pony with blue eyes and red hair, a red baby dragon, and a green teenage dragon in them.

Pinkie pie: What are those?

Sparks(shocked): They're photos of me. And my dad. And... my mom.

Rarity : Well at least we know what she looks like.

Applejack : But who was the pony that went past us.

Sparks: I don't know, but I'm going to find out.

Sparks took off after the hoaded pony.

Twilight :Sparks!


	7. Inkheart's house

**My little pony friendship is magic is owned by Hasbro and DHX. I just own Sparks.**

Sparks starts looking for the hooded pony. Meanwhile Twilight and her friends began looking for Inkheart's address. The mane six went to a house that had the address the Dean gave them.

Twilight: Well this is the place.

Applejack: Your sure it would be a great idea to barge in?

Twilight tries to open the door but it is locked.

Fluttershy: Oh well I guess she's not home. Let's go home.

Then the door opens to reveal Pinkie pie inside the house.

Pinkie pie: Wow there are a bunch of cool stuff in here.

Twilight(shocked): Pinkie how did you... Never mind.

The mane six went inside to see it is filled with books.

Rainbow Dash: Wow Twilight will have a field day with this house.

Twilight: Heard that!

Rarity: How are we going to find clues about Spark's mom in this place?

Twilight began to look through one of the books and finds something.

Twilight:Oh no! I got to find Sparks!

Twilight drops the book and runs out of the house. The others confused by this looks at the book and ran after Twilight.


	8. A reunion to remember

**My little pony friendship is magic is owned by Hasbro and DHX. I just own Sparks.**

Sparks is looking through the allys of the village to look for the hooded pony. He then sees her and chases after her through the village.

Sparks: Stop!

Sparks corners the hooded pony in an alley.

Sparks: Who are you? Why do you have photos of my mother?

Hooded pony: I can't tell you that.

Sparks: Why, are you the reason why she left?

Hooded pony: ...Yes.

Sparks(upset):Where is she? Where is my mother?

Hooded pony: She's gone, and you'll never see her again.

Sparks has a tear in his eyes and holds his claw up to attack her.

Twilight: Sparks stop!

Sparks looks behind him to see the mane six.

Sparks(upset):Stop, she took my mom away from me. Why should I stop?

Twilight: Because, she didn't take your mom away.

Twilight used her magic to reveal the hooded pony to be the red pony in the photo(Inkheart)

Sparks(shocked):She is my mom.

Inkheart: Yes it's true.

Sparks: But how did you know that it was her?

Twilight : I was able to figure it out because of this.

Twilight hands Sparks his letter.

Sparks: My letter? But no-one can read this.

Twilight: Except your mother.

Inkheart: May I?

Sparks hands Inkheart the letter and she begins to read it.

Inkheart: Dear Sparks, Ever since you were born I want you to have a happy life. And since I married your father I thought we would be together. But because your mother is a pony I thought you would be picked on or worse by the other dragons. So that was why I had to leave. But know that I will always love you no matter where you are or what you will become. Love you, Mom.

Sparks:(sad)So that's why you left.

Inkheart: I know you must have hated me for what I've done. But all I want is for you to live a good life. But I didn't expect you to come find me. Or that you would grow up to be so handsome.

Sparks: Well I don't usually hug anyone except for my mom so...

Sparks holds out his arms and he and Inkheart share a long hug. Pinkie pie is then seen sitting in the ally balling her eyes and then stops.

Pinkie pie: Hey do you know what this calls for...


End file.
